


With Deepest Regrets

by kamerer220



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: He does something very unBritish, He is so done with John's shit, Letter, M/M, Mike is a matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamerer220/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: Mike is honestly surprised to get an invite to John's wedding to Mary Morstan. He thought if John was going to get married it would be to a certain Consulting Dective. He does something totally out of character and sends John a letter telling him this.





	With Deepest Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a pin that said Mike was upset over John not marrying Sherlock as being the reason for him not attending John's wedding.

Dear John,  
I must say I was surprised by the invintation to your wedding. We haven't kept in touch since that fateful meeting in the park and it isn't as if I introduced you to the bride. I understand that the time when Sherlock was away was difficult for you, and I am glad you happen to have someone to help you through it , but that is hardly a reason to get married. Honestly when I received the invite I thought it would be for your marriage to Sherlock. Look mate I know you aren't gay and this is very unbritish of me to be talking about feelings, but I was there in that lab when you first met him. The electricity was palable. It was as if it was a destiny written in the stars. I see this as someone who absolutely does not believe in soulmates yet I feel with all my being that you and Sherlock belong together.  
Look you were a good friend in med school,  
I was happy to see you again, thrilled that you survived Afghanistan  
I realize you may not want to talk to me after this but i have to say something  
Get your head out of your arse mate! Don't worry about doing the expected respectable thing, follow your heart!  
Anyway I have said my piece and let you know how I feel and that I am not coming to the wedding.

With deepest regrets,  
Mike Stamford

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to write a reaction fic to this letter, feel free just gift it to me, thanks!


End file.
